Holy Relic
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks }} Holy Relics are a type of Magic Item used by Mages chosen by these weapons or by the Angels, Angels themselves, or White Mages that can use Azoth. Strangely enough these Weapons are also used by Fallen Angels and Gods. On rare occasions Fallen Angels tend to get their hands on a few. Description Holy Relics are Magic Items that are imbued with Magical Power and/or Azoth belonging to and Angels. Only Mages that can use Azoth or are chosen by these weapons as their wielder can use this type of weapon. They have purifying properties and have the capability of Killing Demons easily. These weapons also apparently are able to hold their own against Curses as well as the Black Arts and can nullify them completely. Holy Weapons are highly sought after by many Mages. However, most Holy weapons are kept hidden away to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. Depending on the weapon's properties it may only be wield by its creator or someone the weapon chooses, may have a will of its own, in some cases the weapon can be corrupted, may have certain conditions so that it can be use, or the user may need to be in perfect balance with the weapon. If a user is not chosen or cannot use Azoth all their power will be drained and if repeatedly exposed to this draining effect, it has the risk of inflicting the unfit user with Magic Deficiency Disease which can be fatal. There are three classifications of Holy Weapons. *'Azoth Holy Relic:' Azoth Holy Weapons are weapons imbued with Azoth, only White Mages and Angels can wield these. Azoth is required to use these weapons. Weapons in this category include the Three Holy Regalia: Sword of Kusanagi, Yata Mirror, and Yasakani Sacred Jewel. These weapons tend to have a will of their own. *'Angelic Holy Relic:' These Holy Weapons are a type more commonly used by those chosen by the weapon, those blessed by Angelic Properties, and Angels themselves. They are imbued with Angelic Powers. These weapons include the Nine Holy Relics of Muramasa such as the Ōka Muramasa as well as the Twelve Divine Swords of Masamune. *'Godly Holy Relic:' These items are amongst the rarest as they are imbued with both Azoth and Angelic Powers. They are more commonly used by both Gods and Angels. Only White Mages that are blessed with Angelic Powers or are chosen can use these. These include the Three Godly Relics: Excalibur, Shield of David, and Archangel Armor. Creation Holy Relics are often Created through the use of Blessing Magic. They can also be forged by Angels and . Types of Holy Relics Offensive Offensive Holy Relics include Swords, Axes, Spears, and Bows & Arrows. These are mainly for attacking and killing demons and evil entities. Defensive Defensive Holy Relics include Armors and Shields. These are designed to protect the user during close combat against demons and other evil entities. Known Holy Relics A list of known Holy Relics Azoth Kusanagi no tsurugi.jpg|link=Sword of Kusanagi|Sword of Kusanagi Yata Mirror.png|link=Yata Mirror (Artist)|Yata Mirror Yasakani no Magatama.jpg|link=Yasakani Sacred Jewel (Artist)|Yasakani Sacred Jewel Angelic Muramasa_Sakura.jpg|link=Ōka Muramasa|Koraihi Muramasa Shakujo Staff.jpg|link=Eclipse Shakujō|Twilight Staff Godly Trivia *This was inspired by the Holy Swords in Highschool DxD.